Counting the ways to where you are
by TwilightPony21
Summary: Another collection of Harm/Mac ficlets with a little more AU romance for them.
1. Late for dinner

**Hi, everyone! I've mostly been taking a break from writing, but the muse has struck again for a few AU ficlets. There are only three ficlets right now, but I might add more if time and inspiration allows. The ficlets are fairly AU and just meant for fun, although I hope you can still imagine the characters of Harm and Mac. Some of you may have read this first ficlet already - thank you all for reading!**

* * *

 **Late for dinner**

* * *

"Bud, when Mrs. Murphy arrives this afternoon, make sure we go over her complete testimony from beginning to end. If we're going to have any chance of swaying the members, there has to be no doubt in her mind when she takes the stand tomorrow."

"Umm…about that, sir…"

Lieutenant Bud Roberts nearly had to march in double time to keep up with his friend and senior officer, Commander Harmon Rabb. It wasn't bad enough that the long legs on Harm's six-foot-four frame made it almost impossible to match his stride, but the commander seemed to be walking faster than usual today.

"Sir," Bud tried again, "about the Murphy court martial…"

Harm stopped abruptly and turned to face his friend, crossing his arms over his chest. Bud grimaced, as the look on his face clearly read ' _this better be good, Lieutenant.'_

Quickly, Bud shuffled through his papers and handed Harm a bright red folder. "It's from Admiral Chegwidden, sir. He's requested that Commander Turner take over the Murphy court martial…"

Bud trailed off uncertainly as he watched the color suddenly drain from the commander's face.

"Sir?"

Harm quickly turned away and hid his face behind the folder. "I'm not here," he hissed under his breath.

Bud blinked in surprise. "Uh…sir?"

"Not. Here. Bud." Harm repeated firmly, emphasizing each word and quickly slinking away into his office and closing the door behind him.

"Bud!"

Bud jumped as a shrill, feminine voice called his name from across the office.

"Uh, hello, Miss Peterson," he acknowledged politely.

Renee Peterson strode briskly into the JAG office, a sight to behold in a gaudy outfit somewhere on the cutting edge of fashion, a stylish hairdo that pulled her blond locks neatly off to the side of her face, and a pair of pointy high heels that clicked sharply on the floor. "Is Harm here?" she demanded.

Bud shifted nervously. "Ummm…no, he isn't, ma'am."

Renee didn't seem to notice the lieutenant's clumsy lie. She turned to Bud, waving her hand authoritatively. "Well, when he gets back, tell him that dinner tonight is at seven o'clock sharp." She narrowed her eyes. "And he better not be late."

Bud quickly scribbled a note on his pad. "Dinner at seven," he murmured. "Don't be late."

"We're meeting my parents at La Lueur de Chandelles," Renee explained with a dreamy look in her eyes. "The beautiful new French place downtown. I hear it's excellent, not to mention romantic." Renee suddenly snapped her fingers in front of Bud's face. "So make sure Harm is on time."

"Yes, ma'am," Bud said quickly.

Renee's lip suddenly curled in disgust. "And make sure he changes out of that uniform before he gets there, okay?" She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the man doesn't own a single article of clothing that isn't issued by the United States Navy. And you can also tell him that we're going to have a serious chat about wearing Navy dress whites to our wedding…"

Bud nodded, taking down Renee's instructions on his pad. "Change into dress whites before you get there…"

"Change _out of uniform_ ," Renee snapped. "You know, into something… _civilian_." A suggestive smirk crossed her face. "It won't be until much later tonight that I'll get him _completely_ out of uniform…if you know what I mean?"

Bud raised his eyebrows and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, my work here is done," Renee announced breezily. "Now, Lieutenant, you'll make sure Harm gets that whole message, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bud gulped.

Satisfied with his answer, Renee left the JAG office almost as quickly as she had come, her high heels rapping sharply on the floor all the way.

When Bud was certain that the elevator doors had closed behind her, he took a deep breath and tentatively knocked on the commander's door.

"Enter."

Harm was sitting at his desk, studying the file that Bud had handed him a few minutes ago. "Is she gone?" he asked without taking his eyes off the paperwork.

"Yes, sir," Bud replied. "But she says to tell you that dinner tonight is at seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late, and don't come in uniform."

Bud swore he saw Harm's face fall in disappointment. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Fine, Bud," came the curt reply.

"Well, sir, you and Renee are getting married in six weeks, and this is the first time you'll be meeting her parents. It's natural that you would feel a little nervous—"

"Bud!"

"Sir?"

"The file."

"Oh, right. Sorry, sir." Bud fumbled for his notes. "As I was saying, Admiral Chegwidden just requested to pull you off the Murphy court martial."

"Why?"

Bud shrugged. "He wants to assign you to another case."

"This case," Harm said, placing the red file folder on his desk. "What's it about?"

"He didn't say, sir," Bud replied.

"It's classified," Harm informed him. "The file only lists one name…MacKenzie. You recognize it?"

Bud shook his head.

"Neither do I." Harm sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Looks like I'll be late for dinner tonight."

Bud's eyes widened. "Sir, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Miss Peterson insisted that you arrive on time—"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

His senior officer's sharp command silenced him immediately, and as Bud hurried to leave the office, the door swinging closed behind him, he nearly ran over a pretty brunette with deep chocolate colored eyes.

"Hi," she said softly. "Is this Commander Rabb's office?"

She wore business casual attire, black slacks with a soft red sweater, and there was a quiet manner about her – a far cry from the previous woman Bud had run into that day.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he apologized. "Commander Rabb has been reassigned from the Murphy case, but Commander Turner would be happy to meet with you. If you'd like, I can show you to his office."

"I'm not here for the Murphy case."

Bud looked at the woman with a puzzled expression. "You're not?"

"No," she replied. "I'm looking for Commander Rabb. You see…I'm Sarah MacKenzie."


	2. Stowaway

**Thanks for reading, everyone!** **All three ficlets are separate one-shots for now, so this one is a little different.** **I wouldn't exactly call it realistic, but I hope it makes you smile when you read.** **Thank you, beatrixacs, for encouraging me to finish writing it!**

* * *

 **Stowaway**

* * *

"Your Majesty, I come forth today to inform you that Captain Rabb and the King's Royal Navy will set sail from port this afternoon. It will take them four days and four nights to reach Georgetown where they will offer gold and supplies in return for surrender of the territory."

The king stroked his chin thoughtfully as he listened to Admiral Chegwidden, his most trusted advisor, relay the latest battle plan. "And you believe the captain will be able to complete this mission successfully?"

"Captain Rabb is a highly skilled negotiator," the admiral assured him. "And with Georgetown's economy in its current state, I don't see how they can possibly refuse. But if they do, the captain is fully prepared to take them by force."

"Very well," the king agreed. He waved his hand dismissively. "Carry on."

Turning sharply on his heel, Admiral Chegwidden strode out of the castle's great hall, bowing respectfully as the fair princess Sarah entered the corridor.

"The Royal Navy?" she asked excitedly. "Oh, Father, please may I go to the port this afternoon to watch the ship set sail?"

King Joseph glared at his daughter disapprovingly. "No, you may not. I believe you have lessons to finish this afternoon with Lady Harriet. And extra reading for sneaking out of the castle the other day. Do not make me add eavesdropping to your latest list of offenses."

Sarah's beautiful face scrunched up in a scowl. "But Father—"

"No more excuses, Sarah." The king cut her off sharply. "I don't want to hear them anymore. Harriet!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Lady Harriet hurried into the room, her blond locks bouncing as she offered a graceful curtsy in front of her king.

"I believe you and the princess have lessons to finish today, do you not?" Joseph addressed the question to Harriet, but his stern gaze was directed at his daughter.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Harriet replied. "We have two new chapters of royal law to review."

"See to it that Sarah completes both chapters this afternoon."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Very good then. Lady Harriet, I entrust the princess to you for the remainder of the day, and I shall make my way to the kitchen to sample some of this season's finest strawberry cordial."

As the king proceeded down the hall, muttering that it would take much more than one drink to ease the stress of dealing with his rebellious daughter, Sarah let out an unladylike growl of frustration.

"Princess?" Harriet asked worriedly.

"Oh, Harriet," Sarah sighed. "The Royal Navy is setting sail this afternoon, and my father keeps me locked in this castle like it's a prison cell."

"Princess, it's your father's wish that you finish your lessons today," Harriet said reasonably.

Sarah's eyes flashed with anger. "No, my father's only wish is that someone else pours the cordial before he gets there."

With a heavy sigh, she sank down on the edge of one of the castle's elegant bay windows and rested her chin on her hand. "Harriet, the King's Royal Navy sails the fastest, most beautiful ship in the fleet, and the port market is filled with such delicious food and pretty things."

"It does sound nice," Harriet conceded.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and a slow smile started to spread over her face.

"Oh, princess, I didn't mean—"

Harriet backed away uneasily as she saw a mischievous sparkle light up in the princess's eyes.

"Oh, princess, no...we can't...oh, no..."

* * *

"Princess, we really shouldn't be here," Harriet whispered under her breath.

"Oh, Harriet, where's your sense of adventure?" Sarah chided with a smile. "And don't call me princess. For now, I'm just Sarah."

Sarah's face was partially hidden by the long, hooded brown cloak she wore, concealing her royal identity, but it didn't stop her from watching the scene before her in wonder, taking in all of the delightful sights and sounds and smells of the city port.

The market was filled with commotion that afternoon, with large crowds of people strolling through the little shops lining the streets, the aroma of sweet baked goods filling the air and the merchants bartering over prices for tools, toys, fabrics, and other trinkets.

And on the dock, the massive ship of the King's Royal Navy floated regally on the water. Her deck was also filled with activity, some of her crew scrambling to patch the sails and make repairs while other men hauled huge crates of cargo onto the ship, restocking food, clothing, and ammunition.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sarah exclaimed as she and Harriet made their way across the dock alongside the ship. They were nearly close enough to reach out and touch the smooth wooden hull. "Can't you just imagine all of the adventure to be found sailing on the high seas?"

Harriet laughed a little nervously. "Princess—uh, Sarah, I really think we've had enough adventure for one day—"

"Roberts! Cut the tethers!"

"Aye, sir!"

Sarah and Harriet let out a gasp as one of the sailors swung off the side of the ship and landed in a rather clumsy heap beside them, grabbing hold of the ropes that tethered the ship to the dock in order to steady himself.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the young sailor apologized. "I just need to cut the tethers—ohhh."

The sailor was rendered speechless as his eyes fell upon Harriet and his cheeks turned bright red.

Sarah covered her mouth to smother a giggle as she noticed Harriet's cheeks also turning a similar shade of crimson.

"Harriet," she hissed, elbowing her friend. "Say something."

"Um, it's nice to meet you, sir," Harriet managed to spit out. "May I know your name?"

"Uh…my name?" he stuttered. "My name is…uh, Roberts. But you can call me Bud," he added with a shy grin.

There was a long silence as Bud and Harriet both stared awkwardly at the ground, neither knowing what to say next. Bud fidgeted with his hands as Harriet twirled a lock of her hair, and they both looked up at the same time and blushed furiously as their eyes met.

"Bud! You plan to sail this ship while she's still tied to the dock?"

Bud blinked owlishly as his captain's voice suddenly brought him back to the task at hand. When he glanced up on deck, the captain was giving him a hard glare, but there was also a hint of a playful smirk on his lips.

"No, sir," Bud replied, saluting his captain smartly.

"Your captain is displeased with you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no, ma'am," Bud replied, drawing a knife from his belt and slicing smoothly through the tethering ropes. "Captain Rabb might be firm in his command, but he's fair and kind to his crew, and all of his men consider it an honor to sail with him."

Sarah's gaze followed the captain admiringly as he strode across the deck. He was tall, dark, and strikingly handsome, resplendent in his white naval uniform with gold insignias and a silver sword sheathed in the scabbard at his side. But from as far away as the dock below, Sarah could see a heartbreaking sorrow in his eyes as he stared out over the open water.

"He looks so sad," she observed quietly.

"He often stands on the deck looking out over the horizon like that," Bud explained. "It's almost like he's looking for something."

"Or someone?" Sarah asked curiously.

Bud shrugged. "Some of the sailors say he's looking for his father who was lost at sea when he was just a boy, but no one actually knows if it's true or not."

"Anchors aweigh!"

The old Navy cheer suddenly rang out across the port, and it seemed to spur Bud back into action again.

"Duty calls," he proclaimed, swiftly untying the last set of knots. Then he blushed again. "It was…uh, very nice to meet you, Harriet. I hope I'll see you again soon."

Harriet smiled as Bud pressed a hesitant kiss to the back of her hand. "Maybe you will, sailor," she said softly.

While Harriet couldn't take her eyes off Bud as he made his way back to the ship, Sarah's gaze was once again drawn to the handsome captain who stood alone at the bow. He cast a long, lingering glance over the horizon and then turned away to attend to his ship and his crew, the devotion to his duty overriding whatever pain he was burying deep inside his heart.

"Let's go home, princess," Harriet suggested.

"You go on ahead," Sarah insisted. "I just want to watch them set sail."

"Sarah—"

"Go on, Harriet. I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure it's just the ship you want to catch one last glimpse of?" Harriet teased.

She chuckled to herself as she couldn't resist thinking about the handsome sailor she had just met and also teasing the princess a little bit about the way she looked at the captain.

But Harriet had only taken a few steps off the dock when her merriment was replaced by a cold chill that suddenly raced up the back of her spine.

"Sarah?"

The sinking fear that the princess was no longer behind her made Harriet instantly freeze and turn back towards the ship, only to confirm that the princess had vanished from sight.

Harriet swallowed hard. "Sarah?"

A growing number of people had gathered around the dock to bid the ship farewell, and Harriet desperately scanned the area for any sign of the princess in the crowd.

"Sarah?"

But there was no reply.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Oh, I'm sorry—"

Now stricken with panic, Harriet hurried through the port, her heart pounding hard as she jostled people out of her way, only to be rudely shoved backwards as the crowd squeezed in to watch the crew raise the gangplank from the dock.

Harriet paused to catch her breath, stretching on her tiptoes to see as far as she possibly could.

"Sarah?" she called again frantically.

And then out of the corner of her eye, Harriet caught the mere shadow of a long brown cloak disappearing onto the deck of the ship.

Harriet couldn't stop her exclamation. "Princess!" she shrieked.

But her voice was completely lost in the loud cheer of the crowd as the crew secured the gangplank, the heavy chains hoisted the anchor from the water, the sails unfurled in the breeze, and the wind and the waves pushed the mighty ship out to sea — on its way into wide open waters with the royal princess on board.


	3. Girl talk

**Hi, everyone!** **This ficlet idea came from a fellow Tumblr user who wanted to see Harm drop by Mac's apartment and a little bit of girl talk between Mac and an old friend.** **It's the last ficlet for now, but as you know, sometimes my muse is randomly struck with inspiration.** **Thanks again for reading – I hope you like this one!**

* * *

 **Girl talk**

* * *

"I'll only be a minute."

Harm climbed out of the passenger seat of Sturgis's car and waved at his friend as he tucked a thick file folder under his arm and made his way into Mac's apartment building. He had been here so often that he didn't even have to think about where he was going. His feet just automatically took him to Mac's door, where he shifted the folder to his other hand and knocked.

"Well, hello, gorgeous."

Harm blinked in surprise as the door swung open, revealing a pretty woman with bright blue eyes and a long, blond French braid down her back.

In disbelief, he backed up a step and checked the number on the door, feeling rather silly as he thought he knew the way to Mac's apartment by heart.

"Uh, hi...I'm looking for Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

"Sarah!" the woman called. "There's a gorgeous male specimen on your doorstep, and he's looking for you!"

"Who's looking for me?" came the muffled response from the kitchen. There was a loud clanking of what sounded like ceramic dishes and then the sound of running water in the sink.

Mac emerged from the kitchen a moment later, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Harm?"

"Yeah, um...sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"No, it's okay." Mac motioned to the other woman. "Harm, this is Cheryl, one of my old friends from high school. She's in town just for the evening. Cheryl, this is Commander Harmon Rabb, my partner at JAG."

"Nice to meet you, Commander," Cheryl said sincerely.

"Harm," he said, flashing a smile that nearly took Cheryl's breath away even as his eyes remained focused on his partner. "Mac, I just wanted to drop off a file for Monday." He handed her the manila folder. "You might want to take a look at some of the witness statements."

Mac quickly thumbed through the file and nodded. "Sure. You want to grab some dinner tomorrow night and come up with a game plan?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt," Harm agreed. "You know the prosecution is going right for the jugular on this one, and the media attention isn't going to make it easy for us."

Mac sighed. "Chinese okay?"

"Why don't I cook?" Harm suggested.

"Only if you can make something edible out of what's in my refrigerator."

Harm tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what's in your refrigerator, Colonel."

Their gazes locked for a moment, and Mac swore she could feel the temperature rising in the room.

Quickly, she redirected the conversation as she noticed his gray U.S. Navy T-shirt and dark blue shorts. "You going to the gym?" she asked.

Harm grinned. "Gonna shoot some hoops while Sturgis pretends to play defense."

Mac reached over to grab a black duffel bag from behind the door. "Here. You left this here the other night. And go easy on Sturgis this time, will you?"

"Mac—"

"I don't want to have to patch either one of you up before court on Monday, okay?" She gave him a sly smile. "Besides, you still owe me dinner."

"And you'll get it," Harm promised. He swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and turned to leave, giving her a heated look that made her slightly weak in the knees. "Good night, Marine."

"Night."

Mac slowly closed the door behind him, letting her gaze linger on his retreating figure, and when he was gone, she leaned back against the door to face her friend who was nearly bursting with curiosity.

"So the fudge should be just about done," Mac announced, heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh, no, no, no," Cheryl scolded, following closely on Mac's heels. "You're not getting away that easily. What just happened here?"

"Nothing."

"Girl, come on, spill."

"My partner just dropped off a stack of witness statements that I have to review before tomorrow night."

"Your partner," Cheryl echoed. "Who stopped by your apartment completely unannounced. Who left his gym bag here during the week. And who just offered to cook you dinner tomorrow night. Which it sounds like he does on more than one occasion," she added suggestively.

"Cheryl, they're working dinners," Mac explained, opening the refrigerator to check on the fudge. It smelled heavenly, and the chocolate looked like it had chilled and set quickly. Mac could already feel her mouth starting to water. "You ready to pig out on some chocolate?"

"Of course," Cheryl exclaimed, watching intently as Mac sliced off two large chunks of fudge. "And then you can tell me all about Commander Harmon Rabb."

"Harm?" Mac repeated, even though Cheryl couldn't possibly have been asking about anyone else. "He and I are the defense counsel on an upcoming court-martial. It's a high-profile case, he's first chair, and he's an excellent lawyer and an outstanding naval officer."

Cheryl frowned and shook her head. "Honey, that's what the Navy thinks about him. I want to know what Sarah thinks about him."

"That _is_ what I think."

"No, that's what Mac the Marine thinks," Cheryl clarified. "I want to know what Sarah"—her voice dropped a couple of pitches—" _the woman_ thinks about him."

"The woman?" Mac mimicked with a laugh.

"Yes," Cheryl replied firmly. "As in, _the woman_ who couldn't stop checking out her partner's ass in those gym shorts."

Mac felt a warm flush rushing to her cheeks. "I was not checking him out," she protested.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Right. And this fudge isn't absolutely sinful."

Mac couldn't argue with that as the two friends settled on the couch with their thick, creamy slices of chocolate. "I'm going to have to run an extra five miles just to work off this one piece," she muttered.

"I think we should add chocolate to our list of what every woman wants in life," Cheryl declared. "What was on that list again?"

"A great career," Mac supplied.

"A good man," Cheryl added.

"And lots and lots of comfortable shoes!" they exclaimed together, falling back onto the couch in giggles.

When the two women finally caught their breath from the laughter, Cheryl looked over at her friend admiringly. "Oh, Sarah, you have all of that right here in front of you. It's all finally within reach, and I just want you to have it this time."

"I do," Mac insisted. "I have lots of nice shoes, and I'm happy being a JAG."

"And you have a man who looks at you like you're the only woman in the world."

"Cheryl—"

"Come on, Sarah. I'm not a JAG, and I'm not a Marine. I'm just Cheryl...you know, like when we were fifteen years old and we told each other secrets about all the guys we had crushes on?"

Mac let out a wistful sigh. "Oh, Cheryl, I don't know. Harm and I…we just never…I'm not sure we could figure out how to make it work, you know?" She frowned apologetically. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little out of practice with the whole girl talk thing, aren't I?"

"Don't worry," Cheryl assured her, "you're doing great. We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

Mac tucked her feet under herself and leaned back against a couch pillow as Cheryl did the same. "What's the good stuff?" she asked.

"Well..." Cheryl drawled with a devilish grin. "Have you ever seen him naked?"


	4. Sawdust and seduction in the shower

**Hi, everyone! Way back in season 1 of JAG, Allison Krennick seemed to be on a mission to seduce Harm. There was one episode where it looked like she was actually going to try – until she found Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Gutierrez in his shower!**

 **beatrixacs prompted a fic about what would happen if Krennick ever tried to seduce Harm again – and this is my muse's silly response! (Don't worry, it's pretty tame – the chapter title is more suggestive than it actually turns out.)**

* * *

 **Sawdust and seduction in the shower**

* * *

The high-pitched buzz of the table saw echoed off the kitchen walls as Harmon Rabb guided its blade in a straight, neat cut through a thick slab of wood. As the excess pieces clattered to the floor, Harm centered the biggest piece on two sawhorses and pulled a tape measure out of his back pocket. At equal intervals along the wood, he sketched a couple of lines and then, tucking the pencil behind his ear in intense concentration, he reached for the drill.

The drill bit punched through the wood easily, and the electric sander glided over the surface, quickly smoothing out the jagged edges. When Harm was finally satisfied that the wood was starting to resemble a decent table top for a kitchen island, he turned off the sander and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He had been remodeling his kitchen for several hours now in the sticky summer heat, and he was starting to feel the exertion. He tugged at the front of his shirt, the cotton clinging to his sweaty skin, and although he considered peeling it off entirely, what he really needed was a cold drink followed by a cold shower.

Carefully winding his way around the drop cloths, wood fragments, and piles of sawdust scattered on the floor, he headed to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of mineral water.

Just as he had gulped down a few sips, there was a knock at the door, and Harm set his drink on one of the sawhorses before going to answer it.

"Hello, Harm."

Harm blinked in disbelief. "Krennick?"

He hadn't thought he would ever hear the deep, throaty voice of Captain Allison Krennick again – and certainly not outside his apartment door in London.

"Aren't you going to invite an old friend to come in?" she asked, batting her eyelashes ever so slightly.

"Uh...come in," Harm gestured politely.

Allison frowned as she stepped inside and surveyed the half-finished kitchen, inhaling the strong scent of sawdust. "I heard you liked to build your apartments from scratch, but I never pictured anything quite so... _bare_." She tilted her head as she reconsidered her choice of words. "Except for maybe _you_."

"It's a work in progress," Harm replied dryly, raising an eyebrow at what she was insinuating. "And it worked out all right in Washington. Thought it might make London feel a little more like home."

"I see." Allison pursed her lips disapprovingly and ran a hand through her stringy blond hair. "Well, I always knew you would be good at working with your hands, but you might find that most women are turned on by luxuries such as electricity and running water."

"There's already electricity, and I just got the plumbing installed yesterday," Harm assured her. He leaned back against the unfinished island and crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh, Captain, why exactly are you here? I know you didn't stop by just to talk to me about home renovation."

"Captain?" Allison repeated, her voice a soft purr as she sidled up close to him and lightly ran her fingers in a zigzag pattern down his chest. "Why, Captain Rabb, I believe you just got promoted, so don't you think that's a little too formal between the two of us now... _Harm_?"

The seductive emphasis she put on his first name sent a cold chill down his spine, and Harm's hand shot out to halt hers from trailing any lower. "I repeat, Captain," he said in a low voice. "Why exactly are you here?"

Allison shrugged as she withdrew her hand from his chest. "I was at a conference in London and heard you were moving into the neighborhood. Thought the new Force Judge Advocate could use a little welcome." Her voice dropped to a breathy whisper, and she leaned in against his shoulder, tickling his ear. "My flight back to the States doesn't leave until 1300 tomorrow. So I have... _all...night...long_...to welcome you."

With a flirtatious wink, she pulled away from him and sashayed down the short corridor from the kitchen to the master bedroom. "Now if I know you, Harm—and I think I do—you're the kind of guy who would build the master bathroom just off to the side of the bedroom, and I could _so_ use a hot bath, a good breakfast, and a long weekend in bed, if you'd care to join me— _ohhhhh!_ "

Harm still hadn't moved from his spot in the kitchen when he heard Allison's yelp of surprise.

There was another startled shout and then a loud scramble and the strange sound of crinkling plastic.

In an angry flurry, Allison quickly reappeared in the kitchen, looking very flushed and embarrassed.

"There's a woman in your shower!" she shrieked.

"Is there?" Harm asked innocently, unable to keep the corners of his lips from turning up into a sly grin.

"Another one!" Allison pointed an angry, accusatory finger at him. "I don't suppose her name is Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Gutierrez this time?!"

Harm shook his head.

"Well, of course not," Allison huffed, her nose crinkling in disgust. "This one's a Marine. I'm sure of it because I saw the uniform laid out on your bed."

"But did you see the actual Marine?"

"No," Allison replied sharply. "She was..."—she swallowed hard to compose herself—"she was fully covered by the shower curtain."

"Well, you know what they say," Harm said with a straight face. "Never sneak up on a Marine, especially when she's in the shower."

Allison's face turned even redder.

"Good-bye, Harm," she said curtly, grabbing her cover and stalking out the door.

As the door slammed behind her, Harm could no longer hold in his laughter. With a shake of his head and an amused glance around his kitchen, he decided that it was time to go take a shower.

After all, he had a Marine wearing nothing but a shower curtain waiting for him there.


	5. The one hundred percent solution

**Hi, everyone! This is a sequel ficlet to chapter 4, so you should definitely read that one first. It also helps if you've seen "The Four Percent Solution" from season 10, as there are a lot of references to the episode here.**

 **JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett prompted a fic about the repercussions between Mac and Krennick after Krennick tried to seduce Harm. And beatrixacs prompted a fic about Mac in a white negligee. Thank you both for the prompts – I hope you like the result. :) Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

Mac wasn't used to saying good-bye like this.

Whenever Harm had traveled in the past, she had almost always traveled with him. They had been to all corners of the globe together, and it was a strange feeling to be left behind this time, but she supposed the European military leaders had a right to meet privately with their new Force Judge Advocate.

It had also been worth seeing the incredulous look on Harm's face when a long, sleek limousine pulled up alongside the curb at the airport, and a friendly lieutenant hopped out and announced his orders to chauffeur Captain Rabb to a separate terminal to board a chartered plane.

"Right this way, Captain," the lieutenant said politely, immediately snapping to attention.

Mac grinned and leaned over to whisper in Harm's ear. "I guess you're playing with the big boys now, sailor. They're even giving you your own plane."

"Don't let him near the cockpit," she added cheekily to the lieutenant.

The young man laughed in response. "Aye, ma'am."

But it wasn't until Harm pulled her close and captured her mouth in a long, lingering kiss that Mac was absolutely convinced that she had never said good-bye like this before.

She took her time making her way back through Heathrow at a leisurely, very un-Marine-like pace. As she paused to watch some of the British airliners taking off from the runway, she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream. Even with the taste of Harm's kiss still on her lips, was it real that fate had finally brought the two of them together in London?

 _"Flight 238 from Heathrow to Dulles will be delayed by one hour_ ," the intercom suddenly crackled loudly.

"Damn, I was hoping to get some sleep on the plane."

That voice froze Mac in her tracks.

And it sent her heart plummeting into her stomach.

Because she would know that voice anywhere, even though she had heard it for the very first time just yesterday.

~*~o~*~

 _Mac closed her eyes as the spray from the shower sluiced over her body. It was cool and refreshing, and she was relieved that Harm had finally hooked up the plumbing. Rinsing the last bit of shampoo from her hair, she turned off the faucet and reached for her towel._

 _"…and I could so use a hot bath, a good breakfast, and a long weekend in bed, if you'd care to join me—ohhhhh!"_

 _The towel slipped from Mac's hands as she was startled by a woman's voice in the bathroom doorway. With the lightning quick reflexes of a Marine, Mac managed to grab the shower curtain and modestly cover herself just in time. She barely caught a glimpse of the blond woman's shocked expression before she disappeared almost as quickly as she had come._

 _"_ _Harm?" Mac called out worriedly._

 _But all she could hear was an angry shout – "There's a woman in your shower!" – followed by the slamming of the door._

~*~o~*~

Upon catching sight of the brunette Marine in the airport, Captain Allison Krennick's eyes narrowed with recognition. "Colonel MacKenzie." Her gaze raked over the other woman with obvious distaste. "Well, you certainly look different without the shower curtain."

Mac stiffened uncomfortably and looked away. It was a comment worthy of a red light, and normally a Marine wouldn't retreat from such a confrontation, but in this case, Mac thought that keeping a lid on her temper would be the best course of action. "Um, if you'll excuse me, Captain," she mumbled as she pushed past, not daring to look Krennick in the eye.

"Colonel MacKenzie!"

There was another familiar – but different – voice that called after her, and Mac looked back over her shoulder in surprise.

"Colonel MacKenzie!" Lieutenant Commander Vera McCool exclaimed. "How are you?"

A stunned smile spread across Mac's face. "Commander," she said pleasantly. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"I was at a conference," Vera explained. "Heading back to the States this afternoon, but our flight was just delayed."

The smile on Mac's face quickly faded as she remembered that the same conference had also brought Krennick to London.

"Colonel?" Vera asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine," Mac insisted, forcing a smile again.

But Vera wasn't easily fooled. In only a few appointments at Bethesda, she had seen enough of Colonel MacKenzie to recognize the tough Marine exterior that masked a delicate vulnerability underneath. She motioned to the small coffee shop around the corner. "My flight is delayed for an hour, Colonel. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Mac wrung her hands nervously, and Vera could see the indecisiveness warring in her eyes.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

The little coffee shop wasn't crowded, and the two women quickly paid for two cups of strong, black coffee and seated themselves at a small café table with stylish mesh chairs.

"What brings you to Heathrow, Colonel?" Vera asked in a friendly, conversational tone.

"Just dropping Captain Rabb off for his flight," Mac replied a little too quickly. She opened a packet of sugar and dumped it into her coffee, stirring in short, jerky motions.

"Where's he going?"

"Paris. A summit with European military leaders."

Vera observed the colonel discreetly as she poured some milk into her own coffee. "I see. Are you disappointed that you're not accompanying him?"

"No," Mac replied honestly, taking a sip of her steaming coffee. "Harm is highly qualified to do this job. He doesn't need me."

Vera raised her eyes and gave Mac a level stare. "Is _that_ the problem, Colonel?"

~*~o~*~

 _"Mac? You okay?"_

 _At the urgent knocking on the bathroom door, Mac yanked it open, wrapped only in a towel._

 _"Harm, what just happened?"_

 _His gaze lowered sheepishly as he stepped into the bathroom next to her. "Well, that was the…uh, notorious Captain Krennick."_

 _"_ _Captain Allison Krennick?" Mac reached for the hairbrush on the bathroom counter and ran it through her damp locks. "The woman who thought you were a threat to her ambitions at JAG? Harm, what was she doing here?"_

 _He shrugged. "Chasing old ambitions."_

 _Mac's hand paused in midair as she realized the connotations of his words. "Oh," she said quietly. "And did you…um, threaten her ambitions this time?"_

 _"Well, actually I think she considered the Marine in my shower to be more of a threat."_

~*~o~*~

"So he wasn't interested in her ambitions," Vera concluded.

"No," Mac confirmed.

"When she saw you in the shower, were you embarrassed?"

Mac gave a sharp laugh. "No, she didn't see anything."

"But _you_ saw an attractive woman flirting with Harm."

Vera leaned back in her chair as she began to understand exactly what was troubling the Marine colonel. When she had visited Bethesda months ago, Mac had believed that she had barely a four percent chance on her personal investments in life. Despite those odds, she had won the heart of the man she loved – but there was still doubt in the back of her mind that she was worthy of it.

Vera chose her next words carefully. "Do you find Harm attractive?"

Mac didn't answer for a moment, absently tracing the rim of her coffee cup as a gentle, dreamy look almost seemed to wash away the worried wrinkles on her face. "After nine years..." she admitted softly, "he's still the most handsome man I've ever met."

"And does he find you attractive?"

Instantly, Mac's relaxed expression was replaced by the worry lines again. She clammed up so quickly that Vera could physically see her lips press together tightly as if to close herself off from any further discussion.

"Colonel?" she pressed.

Mac took a deep breath. "Harm has always gotten…a lot of attention from women," she said. "Beautiful women. Women who could offer him a lot. Like Captain Krennick."

"What could Captain Krennick offer him?" Vera asked.

"Promotion, advancement of his career," Mac replied. "Money, sex, children…"

Vera folded her hands in front of her on the table. "Well, from what I've heard, he was just promoted to Force Judge Advocate of Naval Forces Europe. A captain's billet. That sounds like quite a promotion."

"It is," Mac agreed.

"Colonel, have you and Harm consummated your relationship?" Vera asked gently.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" Mac suddenly looked offended that the conversation had taken such a sharp turn.

"How was it?"

Mac tensed up visibly. "Commander, are you asking me to tell you whether or not Captain Rabb is any good in bed?"

"No, Colonel," Vera replied calmly. "I'm asking you to tell me what it meant to you."

~*~o~*~

 _Mac had always loved the way silk felt against her skin. Her white negligee was soft, sheer, and sexy, with thin spaghetti straps, a lacy bodice, and a low, flattering neckline._

 _But she wasn't going to wear it for very long tonight._

 _Harm was already naked, as she had undressed him first, her gaze dropping shyly as she admired his body bathed in candlelight._

 _She felt the bed sink under his weight as he moved closer to her and gently slid a hand up her thigh. His other hand tilted her chin toward him for a hot, searing kiss. Slowly, his fingers slipped both straps off her shoulders, his mouth pressing light kisses along her neck as the scraps of silk were discarded on the floor._

 _And then there was nothing left between them but bare, heated skin._

 _Mac let out a soft sigh as Harm pressed her back against the pillows, his lips hovering above hers and his breath hot on her aroused skin. His hands and mouth trailed down her body, teasing her, touching her, loving her, and she arched her hips against him as she became desperate to feel him inside of her._

 _With their bodies finally joined in the most intimate of ways, they moved in perfect rhythm together, as if they were always meant to be lovers, igniting a fire between the sheets until the pleasure completely consumed them._

~*~o~*~

"So it was a good experience."

Mac swallowed the lump in her throat and felt heat rush to her cheeks as the memories replayed in her mind. "It was…more than I ever could have imagined," she whispered.

"Then regardless of what other women could offer him, aren't _you_ the one Harm has always intended to be with?"

"I won't ever be able to give him children," Mac pointed out, a familiar surge of regret suddenly squeezing her heart like a vice.

"Not necessarily," Vera argued. "You thought you only had a four percent chance of making it work with Harm, didn't you? Why sell yourself short now? Maybe another investment would pay off in the same way."

" _Flight 238 from Heathrow to Dulles will be boarding in five minutes_."

Vera smiled as she rose from her chair. "That's my cue," she said. "Think about it, Colonel. It was good to see you. Take care of yourself. And good luck."

Mac watched silently as Vera disposed of her coffee cup in the trash and swung her carry-on bag over her shoulder.

"Commander," Mac suddenly called after her. "How much would you invest in a chance that might not ever be possible?"

"Well, that's up to you, Colonel."

"But if you were to put a number on it."

Vera smiled and replied without hesitation. "One hundred percent of your heart."


	6. Outlaw

**Hi, everyone! When Mic Brumby first arrived at JAG, there was an episode where he told Admiral Chegwidden, Bud, and Harm that they were all a little bit in love with Mac. beatrixacs prompted a fic with that line – and somehow this ficlet happened. I have to warn you that my muse went pretty crazy with this one, but if nothing else, I hope it makes you smile! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Whoa, easy there, boy."

As the chestnut horse came to an obedient stop in the center of the little western town, his rider slipped out of the saddle and tied him to the hitching post with a quick pat on his neck.

From under the brim of a wide ten-gallon hat, the man looked up at the rusty old sign hanging over the door of his destination.

 _The Falls Church Saloon_.

He pushed through the swinging wooden doors and made his way through the crowd to park himself at the bar. Despite the shambled exterior, the atmosphere inside was well-kept, crowded, and noisy. There were some live musicians crooning a slow country western ballad, and there were several groups of customers lounging at the tables, eating food, drinking beer, and playing pool.

"Evening, sir," the petite blond woman tending the bar greeted him. "What can I get you?"

"A full mug of your strongest beer," he replied.

"Coming right up." As the woman filled his mug with the frothy, copper liquid, she eyed the stranger uncertainly. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, ma'am, I'm new in town," he replied. "The name is Mic Brumby."

"Harriet Sims Roberts," she introduced herself. "Welcome to Falls Church, Mr. Brumby."

"Please, ma'am, no need for formality. Call me Mic."

She gave him a shy smile in response. "Okay, then, Mic."

"Well, that should just about take care of the early evening rush." A slightly shorter, portly man approached the bar, looking a bit flustered as he pulled off his apron and washed his hands in the sink. "But I don't think it'll last long."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Harriet said, throwing him a towel to dry his hands. "Sarah should be here for her shift any minute." She smiled at Mic as she placed his drink in front of him. "This is my husband, Bud. We own the saloon together. Bud, this is Mic Brumby."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Bud said. "New in town?"

"Just arrived today," Mic replied, taking a big swig of beer.

"Bud, Sarah's here," Harriet informed him.

Turning around to glance at the entrance, Mic caught sight of a pretty brunette who had just walked in with an older, bald-headed gentleman. She wore a long, plain blue dress, and he wore a dark suit and tie. They approached the bar together, smiling at their friends.

"Evening, Bud, Harriet."

Mic also stood to greet them. "Mic Brumby," he said, extending his hand politely. "Just arrived today and heard Bud and Harriet had the best saloon in town. Thought I'd check it out for myself."

The bald-headed man shook Mic's hand with a firm grip. "A.J. Chegwidden."

Sarah smiled and shook his hand next. "Sarah MacKenzie."

Locking his gaze on her chocolate brown eyes, Mic lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the back of her palm. "You're quite beautiful, Miss Sarah MacKenzie."

She laughed a little and her eyes lowered as she looked away, blushing. "Well, that's very flattering, sir."

"Can we get a refill at table four?"

Quickly, Sarah motioned for Bud to stay seated. "I'll get it, Bud. I'm on duty now."

"Nice girl," Mic commented to A.J. as he returned to his seat at the bar. "Is she your daughter?"

A.J. shook his head. "No, but she might as well be. Her mother left when she was barely a teenager, and her father was a no-good drunk who died years ago. Sarah works in town with me at the local law office. She's a very bright young woman."

"And she waits tables here for us at night," Bud added. "She works hard and she's really nice."

"Sounds like you're all a little bit in love with her," Mic observed with a bit of a wry grin.

Harriet giggled and shook her head. "Oh, no, Mic, she's already taken."

"Really?" Mic asked with interest. His eyes scanned the crowd in the room. "Who's the lucky bloke?"

"Oh, you won't find him here, Mic," Harriet said. "Sarah MacKenzie's heart belongs to one Harmon Rabb, Junior."

"Harriet!" Bud hissed.

Mic turned back to the bar, leaning forward and folding his arms on the counter. "And may I ask just who is this Harmon Rabb, Junior?"

Now Harriet bit her lip and glanced worriedly at her husband. Bud rolled his eyes as if to say ' _now look what you've gotten us into_.'

"He's an outlaw," Bud explained. "And he's a ghost…no one ever sees him. He rides a steel grey horse who's so fast that it's almost like they can fly. The townspeople call him Hammer."

"Why's that?" Mic asked curiously.

Bud frowned. "Probably because he could hammer us all into the ground if we messed with him."

Mic raised an eyebrow. "But you say Sarah's in love with him?"

"It's just a rumor. There's no actual proof of it."

"That's not true, Bud," Harriet protested. "When I was up with the baby one night, I swear I saw Hammer ride into town. He and Sarah rode off into the night, and she didn't come back until the next morning. And the way her dress was dirty and torn, it sure didn't look like she was doing anything a proper lady should."

Harriet shook her head sadly. "Old Sheriff Pete retired without ever catching him. I bet he would have loved to see Hammer behind bars."

"Well..." Mic drawled, his eyes lighting up mischievously. He pushed back the lapels of his jacket to reveal the sheriff's star on his shirt. "Luckily you just met the new sheriff in town. And you've just put Harmon Rabb, Junior, at the top of my most wanted list."


	7. Twenty years into eternity

**Hi, everyone! I don't know if you're familiar with Catherine Bell's show** ** _The Good Witch_** **, but she plays Cassie Nightingale, the owner of Grey House (a bed and breakfast) and Bell, Book & Candle (a gift shop) in Middleton. Cassie lives at Grey House with her daughter Grace and the rest of her family, and she's falling in love with her next door neighbor, Sam. The stories revolve around Cassie's mysterious magical abilities, her good heart, and her adventures with the other townspeople in Middleton.**

 **I would love to see Harm and Mac visit Grey House, so my muse decided to write a crossover ficlet. I think this will be the last ficlet in this collection, as I hope this is where we would find Harm and Mac today – more than twenty years after their first meeting. I hope you like it – thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Morning, Cassie."

"Morning, George." Cassie Nightingale gave Grey House's lovable grandfather figure and resident handyman a warm smile as he entered the kitchen. The sun was just rising over the horizon on the late spring day, bathing Middleton's bed and breakfast in bright, cheery morning light.

"Sweet honey biscuits and herbal tea?" George asked as he surveyed the scene and inhaled the delicious aroma.

Cassie nodded as she set a large mixing bowl on the counter. "Grey House has a very special guest arriving today. An admiral in the United States Navy."

"An admiral?" George let out a low whistle. "So that's why you asked me to prepare the master suite and trim the rose bushes in the garden."

"Thank you, George," Cassie acknowledged gratefully. "I think our new guest will find that it's the perfect place to renew his wedding vows."

Just then, the kitchen door swung open, and Cassie's cousin Abigail breezed into the room, swiping a spoonful of batter from the bowl as she passed by.

"Abigail!" Cassie scolded.

Abigail tossed her auburn tresses and her eyes widened with innocence. "Just tasting," she insisted. "What was that I heard about wedding vows?"

"We have a new guest arriving today," Cassie explained patiently. "He's an admiral in the United States Navy."

"Mmm," Abigail mused, her eyes gazing into the distance dreamily. "I always did love a man in uniform."

"He's married," Cassie informed her. "But since he and his wife don't see each other very often, they decided to come to Grey House to spend some time together." A gentle, knowing smile spread across her face. "And I think that Grey House will be just what the two of them need."

~*~o~*~

Cassie had just removed a tray of light, fluffy biscuits from the oven when a delightful shiver of anticipation ran down her spine. Certain that it meant her guest had arrived, she hurried to the front hallway where she met him just as he walked in the door.

"Welcome to Grey House, Admiral Rabb," Cassie greeted warmly.

There could be no mistaking the man in front of her for the commanding military figure that he was. His summer white uniform was impeccably clean, and the stars on his shoulder boards and the ribbons and gold wings on his chest sparkled in the sunlight. His very presence in Grey House was nearly overwhelming, but his eyes were kind and his smile was friendly.

"Harm," he said.

"Harm," Cassie repeated. "Of course. Cassie Nightingale. It's an honor to have you here."

"Well, hello there, Admiral."

Cassie couldn't help but roll her eyes as Abigail entered the foyer with a bit of a flirtatious spark in her eye.

"Uh, hello," Harm said politely.

"I'm Abigail," she announced with a dramatic flair. "From Abigail's Flower Market on Main Street, where you can stop by any time and pick up some flowers for that special someone in your life." She winked at him. "I'm sure all Navy wives just love flowers."

Harm laughed a little nervously. "Well, actually my wife is a general in the U.S. Marine Corps."

"Oh." Abigail looked somewhat deflated, and she craned her neck to confirm that there wasn't another guest accompanying Harm. "But she didn't make the trip with you?"

"She's flying in tomorrow," Harm explained. "I live in London, my wife lives in San Diego."

Abigail blinked in disbelief. "But that's so...far apart."

"Five thousand four hundred and eighty-nine miles," Harm said automatically. "Ten and a half hours flying time."

Abigail exchanged a surprised look with Cassie, as the tone of the admiral's voice indicated that he knew the trip well and had traveled the route many times over the years.

"Well," Cassie said encouragingly. "Sometimes time spent apart makes the moments we spend together even more precious."

~*~o~*~

 _Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb. Major Sarah MacKenzie._

 _Don't get too familiar. You're gonna work together._

It was more than twenty years ago now, Harm realized as he ducked under one of the beautiful weeping willow trees in the garden behind Grey House. More than twenty years ago, Admiral Chegwidden had introduced him to his soulmate, and it had taken another eight years after that for him to realize it.

Harm took a deep breath and sank down on one of the stone benches in the garden. He had changed out of his uniform into civilian clothes, and he finally felt the demands of a strict military career starting to relax in such peaceful surroundings. There was something magical about this place, he thought, with its lovely flowers and decorative bushes, colorful petals laced with the morning dew, a beautiful old stone wall, and an elegant wooden trellis covered with climbing rose vines.

"Admiral Rabb?"

Harm was startled from his thoughts as a young girl approached him with a friendly but slightly shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Grace," she said.

"Harm."

"My mom said you would be out here," Grace explained. "I—I just wanted to say hello. In school we're learning about U.S. military action throughout history, like during the Vietnam War. I was wondering if you and your wife fought in the war?"

"Wow," Harm deadpanned. "I must be getting really old."

Grace blushed at his remark and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

The teasing twinkle in Harm's eye turned serious. "My father did," he said. "He was an aviator on the _USS Ticonderoga_ when his plane was shot down in Vietnam."

"Oh, my gosh." Grace's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "I'm—I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," Harm assured her. "It was a long time ago."

"What happened?" Grace asked hesitantly.

"He was captured in Vietnam, taken to Russia...he escaped, but he never made it home." Now Harm's voice did take on a distant, melancholy tone. "My wife and I traced his path to Russia years ago and found that he died saving a young woman from Russian soldiers."

Grace's face fell with a sudden sharp pang of understanding. "My father was killed in the line of duty, too."

Harm looked over at Grace, his eyes filled with an empathy not usually found between a Navy admiral and a young teenage girl. "I won't tell you that it ever stops hurting," he said gently, "but don't let the pain consume you to the point where you never let anybody else into your life."

"That's why my mom wanted me to talk to you," Grace said quietly, tracing a circle in the dirt with her shoe. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "She, uh...she also said that you and your wife are looking for a place to renew your wedding vows."

"I was," Harm nodded. He motioned to the garden. "But it looks like I might have found one."

"Hey, you two."

Harm and Grace looked up as Cassie approached, carrying two cups of hot tea.

"For both of you," she said, handing each of them a mug. "A special blend of rosemary and chamomile to help calm and clear the mind. Did you two have a good talk?" she asked, her voice speaking the words but her eyes silently asking if they had discovered the other connection between them.

"We did, Mom," Grace assured her. She rose from the stone bench with her cup of tea. "And I've got history homework calling my name. It was nice to meet you, Admiral."

"Your daughter?" Harm asked as Grace hurried into the house.

Cassie nodded.

"She seems like a bright kid."

"She's the brightest part of my life," Cassie replied proudly. "When you have children, you don't always take the time to appreciate the lifelong reward they offer." She watched a strange light flicker across Harm's eyes. "Something tells me you would make a wonderful father, Admiral."

Harm's stoic expression wavered for just a moment. "I was guardian to a young woman once," he said. "She's grown now, teaching business at a college in Virginia and running an aviation company on the side. But no, my wife and I never had children of our own."

Cassie studied him closely, as the fatherly pride she detected in his voice was quickly replaced by deep sadness and regret.

"A family isn't always joined by blood," Cassie said quietly. "Sometimes the strongest bond that holds a family together is simply the love between them."

~*~o~*~

Later that day, Cassie had barely switched the "closed" sign on the door to "open" when the first customer arrived at her little shop, _Bell, Book & Candle_.

And this particular customer didn't come to make a purchase.

Martha Tinsdale's plump form nearly bounced through the door with excitement. "Oh, Cassie, is it true? Is there really an admiral from the United States Navy visiting our quaint little town? And is he staying at Grey House?"

"Good morning, Martha." Cassie laughed. "And it's true. He and his wife are going to renew their wedding vows in a private ceremony at Grey House."

Martha leaned forward and spoke to Cassie in a low, almost conspiratorial tone. "I heard that he's married to a Marine."

"Is he?" Cassie asked with a sly smile.

"Well, it's just a rumor," Martha backpedaled, smoothing out the stylish scarf she wore around her neck.

"Well, maybe you can ask him yourself," Cassie suggested, giving an almost imperceptible nod towards the entrance.

"Oh, Cassie, I don't know if I could—oh!" Martha stopped short as a tall figure came up beside her.

"Martha, meet Admiral Harmon Rabb."

Martha put a hand to her chest, her eyelashes fluttering furiously. "Oh, my," she breathed. "Cassie, you never mentioned he was quite so...dashing."

Martha cleared her throat and stepped forward to shake Harm's hand. "Admiral Rabb," she said in her best professional tone. "I'm Mayor Martha Tinsdale, and I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome you to Middleton."

"Well, thank you," Harm said politely.

"Cassie tells me that you and your wife will be renewing your marriage vows at Grey House."

Harm nodded. "Well, it's just going to be a very small—"

"Oh, that's marvelous!" Martha exclaimed. "I'm sure that Cassie and her family will offer you the finest hospitality at Grey House. Oh, and Abigail. Have you met Abigail? She has a lovely flower shop here in town and could deliver any kind of floral arrangement you desire...but sometimes you have to _remind_ her to do so. And the Bistro...it's one of the most popular restaurants in Middleton, and Stephanie even has a catering business on the side. I'm sure she would be happy to bake a cake or two or three—"

Cassie hid a smile as she saw Harm cringe at Martha's enthusiasm. "Martha," she cut in, "I'm sure the admiral will make sure he has everything he needs."

Harm shot Cassie a grateful look. "Actually I just came through town to pick up some roses for my wife."

"Oh, that's so romantic," Martha sighed dreamily.

"Well, I'm glad you came," Cassie said sincerely. "I have something for your wife, too." She made her way across the shop and pulled a black velvet box off one of the shelves, opening it to reveal a necklace made of flaxen horse hair with two snow white doves.

"There are two threads to the necklace," Cassie explained, setting the box carefully into Harm's hands. "And they always intertwine no matter how you look at it or how you turn it. The two white doves can travel along any path but they always find their way back to each other."

 _I spent my life preparing to be a naval aviator, Mac._

 _All I've ever really wanted to do is fly._

Harm gently traced his fingers over the exquisitely crafted birds, giving Cassie a somewhat puzzled look. "One of the wings is broken."

"Maybe," Cassie replied softly, "or maybe it just knows that you don't always need wings to fly."

~*~o~*~

"Something smells great in here."

When the back door of Grey House swung open the next morning, Sam Radford entered the kitchen to the delicious smell of breakfast, expecting to see Cassie standing at the stove.

Instead, Sam discovered a dark-haired man with a six-foot-four frame flipping pancakes on the skillet.

"You're not Cassie," Sam stated, blinking in surprise.

"No, he's not," confirmed the sweet voice behind him.

Sam glanced over his shoulder. "How did you...?" He shook his head and raised a hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Cassie gave him an amused smile. "Sam, this is Admiral Harmon Rabb of the United States Navy. Harm, this is Dr. Sam Radford. He lives next door and owns a practice here in Middleton, and he's also chief of staff at Hillcrest Hospital."

"Well, I'm not sure that's any comparison to being a U.S. naval officer," Sam said modestly. "I'm sorry, sir. I, uh, didn't know admirals cooked breakfast."

Harm grinned. "It's a well-kept secret."

"Sam," Cassie chided teasingly. "You know that guests are always welcome to help prepare breakfast at Grey House. And now that you're here, won't you stay for breakfast?"

Sam sighed theatrically. "Well, with that invitation, I guess you've talked me into it."

Cassie patted his shoulder and let her hand linger just a moment longer as she made her way to the dining room to set the table.

"I don't know how she does that," Sam muttered.

"Ever met a Marine who knows the time without ever looking at a clock?" Harm asked dryly.

Sam gave him a curious look.

"I don't know how she does that either. My wife and I have spent most of our marriage on two different continents, and the time zones don't even throw her off."

Sam chuckled. "There were times in my marriage when I wished I were on another continent from my wife."

Harm raised an eyebrow.

"We're not together anymore," Sam explained quickly. "It's just my son Nick and me now."

"And you and Cassie?" Harm asked.

"A work in progress," Sam admitted. "We're taking things slowly."

Harm flipped a couple of pancakes in the air and they landed neatly on the plate. "Can I give you some advice?"

Sam shrugged, a little uncertain about what a Navy admiral could possibly have to say to him. "Sure."

"Don't wait too long."

~*~o~*~

 _Where'd you find this sailor, Sarah?_

 _In a rose garden, Uncle Matt._

A nostalgic smile graced the face of Sarah MacKenzie Rabb as her car wound its way along the pretty country road towards Middleton. Twenty years ago, she had been introduced to the man she would spend the rest of her life with, and she still remembered it like it was yesterday. Perhaps his days of hanging off helos in the desert were over, but Harm still held her heart in a way that defied anything Mac ever could have dreamed.

When she finally pulled up to her destination, she stepped out of the car and gazed admiringly at the inviting stone house with its bright bay windows and elegant shutters.

"General MacKenzie Rabb?"

Mac glanced over to see a pretty brunette woman standing at the front door. "Welcome to Grey House," she said. "I'm Cassie Nightingale."

"Oh, please call me Mac."

The two women stepped towards each other at the same time, and it was almost like watching a reflection as they both extended their hands and shook politely.

"Mac," Cassie repeated in a friendly tone. "Then I assume this is for you."

With a delicate flourish, she held out a single red rose.

"Ohhh," Mac breathed. "Cassie, it's beautiful."

"Well, one of the other guests wanted to make sure his Marine received a proper welcome."

"Oh, really?" Mac asked, one eyebrow arching in amusement.

"I think he's waiting for you in the garden," Cassie added. "He said he'll be the one wearing dress whites and gold wings."

~*~o~*~

"Hey, sailor."

Even if he hadn't been wearing his dress whites, Mac would have known the figure in the garden anywhere.

"Mac."

Harm rose from the bench to his full height, his eyes drinking in the vision of his wife in a silky red gown. His breath caught in his throat as one hand reached for hers, pulling her close, the other hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her gently.

"This is...beautiful," she murmured. She couldn't think of another way to describe the feeling of standing in a quiet garden with the man she loved, surrounded by roses intricately woven into the trellis above them. It nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Twenty years ago," Harm began softly, wiping her tears with his thumb as he had done so many times before.

Mac put a finger to his lips to silence him. "And for twenty years, it's always been you."

 _Will you always be there?_

 _Yes._

Harm pressed another soft kiss to her lips and leaned in until he was sure only she could hear.

"I love you, Mac," he whispered in her ear, his voice so soft that he was nearly mouthing the words, brushing her cheek with his breath.

Mac felt her heart soar and her arms tightened around his neck as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Harm."

And as Harm and Mac shared a long, sweet kiss in the middle of a beautiful rose garden, they were unaware of the three witnesses watching from the window of Grey House.

Grace clasped her hands together and sighed happily. "They're so beautiful together," she gushed.

Sam was similarly moved by the scene before him, and he reached for Cassie's hand and gave it a light squeeze. She smiled at the warmth of his touch and squeezed back as they shared a look filled with promise.

"Love never asks when or why," Cassie whispered. "But when you find the right person, twenty years is merely the start of eternity."


End file.
